


Suits and Smoking Guns : Introduction

by Alba_Wolf



Series: Suits and Smoking Guns [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Gen, Hetalia, Mafia AU, Suits and smoking guns, introduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Wolf/pseuds/Alba_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a AU. In the concrete city the Kirkland Mafia rules though it is split into four groups, the group to the north, east, south and west. Each direction holding a string of the family. The main strong line being the Lupton family made up from the English, also the Head of the family centered in the South. Second strongest would be the Carmichael family  who are based in the North, mainly by the Scots. Third is the Gwilliam family, a bunch of welshmen who made home to the east. Finally is the Ó Raghailligh family from the Ireland branch, settled to the west. Though when someone with a black heart is told to leave what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits and Smoking Guns : Introduction

Introduction  
Sighing a little, Caleb Kirkland ran his hand through his long, messy, bright red hair causing it to mess up more before pulling it back into its low pony tail, fixing up his navy blue suit and matching tie, having a light blue shirt which only slight creases finished his whole look. He himself was currently in a bit of huff fixing his tie as his wife, Fayth Kirkland, swayed her way over to his side behind the desk in a fitted royal blue dress. Both looked unamused with the small, curly black haired, Ó Raghailligh male before them. Who was currently trying not to fidget under there stern gazes, sure he had screwed up by killing the Ukrainian boy but he did so for his family. After all being as big as they was they should have control over the whole city not share it with those god damned reapers.  
“Sean, do you understand what you have done to us” the red head boss spoke, a thick lace of Scottish in his voice as well as a slight tone of threatening calmness.  
“Listen boss I only did it for our family I mea-” “Sean! You do not do anything for this family unless ordered” Sean was cut off by the wife quickly, her patience had long gone with the male, all he did was cause trouble and gun fights, attracting unneeded attention to there business.  
Sean frowned, holding back a growl at the stupid woman, believing she should be held in place better by his so called boss. His dark green suit was crinkled as well as his matching tie with a dirty white shirt to tie the two colours together. He hated the mess of his own look, he would dare say he looked like the dogs Carmicheal family. Holding his tongue until his boss spoke again, making his hands grip the chair not our of fear but to hold himself from slapping the loud mouthed woman. After a few exchanging of words from the boss to his wife, Caleb turned back to Sean with a small shake of his head, causing Sean to raise a eyebrow slightly before turning his head round to the door as it clicked open and his family head, Connor Ó Raghailigh, walked in to the high standard room or reds and browns, bowing slightly to both Caleb and Fayth.  
Connor himself had blonde hair with orange tips pulled back into a small ponytail and stood tall at 6ft, surprising most as the Ó Raghailighs were all mainly small at around 5ft more or less. His sharp blue eyes was hidden behind thick glasses. Wearing a perfectly straight, white shirt with a silk orange tie under a slightly darker orange waistcoat. Clean, unwrinkled white pants and matching white tail coat with orange trims around the sleeves. Slightly standing out from his formal look was his informal orange trainers, though being a head of a family meant not many people dared to tell him look any different.  
"Wait boss what are you doing here?" Sean questioned before looking between his boss and the head of there Mafia family. Connor looking to Caleb before speaking "Sean you are to go home and wait until further orders from me, see it as a vacation" Connors voice was mixed with a strange posh sounding Irish accent. Sean biting his own tongue as he glared at all three in the room. He knew what this meant really, this meant one of the dogs was going to come after him he couldn’t have that. His mind quickly raced for a plan, soon coming up with a sketchy idea which he would have to define later once he was back at home.  
Getting up from the leather chair he tried to fix his suit before he took his leave, acting as calm as he possibly could until he was out of the business house where a sly smirk pulled at his lips and a dark look crossed his eyes, he wasn’t going to die easily and he wasn’t just going to be pushed aside.


End file.
